Untouchable
by Kiseki-sama
Summary: Who would have guessed that time could change her so drastically, he mused idly. She had always sparked his interest, made him think. At the time, she was untouchable. Now, he knew, now was different. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Untouchable

Characters by Rumiko Takahashi

All I own is the script

_Who would have guessed that time could change her so drastically, he mused idly. She had always sparked his interest, made him think. At the time, she was untouchable. Now, he knew, now was different._

She was someone he had always admired. Her appearance meant little to her. She never painted her face with too much makeup like a geisha like most girls her age. She never wore clothes that called attention to her figure, but he knew it was there. She was proud of her grades and paid no attention to the insults she received from her peers. She was reserved, but stood up when she witnessed an injustice done to others, but rarely called foul to the injustice done to her. She was a unique person who never conformed to others and he knew very little who did not follow others like cattle to slaughter.

Yes, he had always admired her. But as much as he wished to tell her, to show her she was an amazing person, she was so far out of his reach that it almost pained him to see her day to day. She had friends, some who he approved of and some he did not. He certainly did not approve of her close relationship with his younger half-brother, but in a way, he was thankful for it. Otherwise, he would only see her in the few classes they shared, rather than on a more frequent schedule. She was a constant guest on family trips (seeing as his father and step-mother had grown quite attached to the little miko), she stayed weekends when their group of friends would have parties and sleepovers in his home and even after school when they would have late night cram sessions for a test they have in the morning.

Her group of friends was an odd one, but it just proved that she was above preconceived ideas of others. Even toward himself, she treated him differently than everyone else. Males stayed out of his way, knowing he was the most powerful daiyoukai they would ever meet. Females either gave him a wide girth in the halls, terrified to meet his frozen amber eyes, or fawned over him, trying desperately to catch his eye. These females, who he could not classify as women and especially not ladies, drove him to the brink of murder. No matter how coldly or cruelly he rejected them, they never seemed to give up. He was gorgeous, he knew he had looks to kill but at times, he wished he could be like the miko and not care about his appearance. But such was not allowed for someone of his standings and pedigree.

She made him earn her respect, not giving it when demanded as everyone else. She had the bravery to stand up to him, look him in the eye and tell him how she felt. She would even poke him in the chest at times, when telling him off for "being mean" to Inuyasha. She smiled, spoke to him as an equal and even engaged in small talk with him at times. Of course, he could not act pleased by this, in fact, he had to be outright cold to her (which pained him greatly). But she never stopped trying. One day, after him (seemly) ignoring everything she said, she smiled at him and said "One day, Sesshomaru… One day, I will make you smile. I will make you laugh. And I will show the world that you are not as cold and heartless as you seem." Then she walked away, leaving him too shocked to even wipe the look of surprise off his face for almost 30 seconds. It was things like this, and more, that made him fascinated with her.

She herself was a miko. Her family had lived on the Sunset Shrine (named for the golden glow it was bathed in every evening) for almost 150 years. It is possible that it was even longer, but an unfortunate fire had destroyed many family records 50 years prior.

Her best friend, more like a sister really, came from a long line of demon slayers, who could track their family line back to the feudal era, a very impressive feat. Sango was a woman with a hard exterior, but when you really looked, her soft and shy side was just below the surface. She had a pet fire-neko named Kirara, who was often seen riding around on her shoulder, when not in school. She was a cute little thing, who they females constantly cooed over. He honestly did not see the attraction.

Then there was the slayer's on-again-off-again boyfriend, a monk named Miroku. His family line was impressive as well, but could not be tracked nearly as far as the slayer's. Every male in his family was a monk with a first name beginning with the letter M. His wandering eye (and hands) was a constant headache for Sango (as well as for Miroku, as every incident ended with a red handprint on his cheek and flat on his back on the ground. The woman had an arm, that much is certain). Which was the reason for the unstable status of their relationship. The attracting between them was obvious, when one took the time to see it.

Next was a young kitsune called Shippo. He was a prankster, which is the nature of any kitsune. He was orphaned at a young age, which prompted the miko's mother to adopt him. Now, years later, they were thick as thieves and just as sneaky. It was a common occurrence to see them whispering to each other before something unfortunate would happen to someone nearby. They had both mastered the innocent face, however, and no one could stay mad for very long.

And last (and least, in his own opinion) was his younger half-brother Inuyasha. A brash, loud, thick-headed dolt who had too small of a vocabulary to convey a message without cursing. He was uncontrollable, obnoxious and disrespectful to everyone around him. It made his blood boil to hear how Inuyasha spoke to the young miko. She would reprimand him or laugh it off, neither doing any good. He wished he could intervene, beat his brother into a bloody pulp and teach him a thing or two about respecting females, but he could not come to her rescue. She was untouchable.

He sat in his homeroom class, looking at the clock. She was always on time, walking into the room at exactly 7:50, ten minutes before class started. As the second hand hit the 12, in she strode, Sango by her side. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She sent him a smile that made his heart thud rapidly before taking her seat to his right. _Kagome._


	2. Chapter 2

He was cold, cruel and heartless. Or so he seemed. Kagome watched the daiyoukai beside her out of the corner of her eye as her best friend Sango sat in front of her, body turned toward her and complaining about something Miroku did earlier. She didn't hear a word of it, instead her mind was on trying to figure out what makes Sesshomaru tick. She knew he was so much more then what other saw in him. Her friends said he was cold and stoic. Inuyasha always called him the 'Ice Prince', an asshole or a bastard. Most of the male population hated him and longed to be him. And the girls… Kagome gave a small eye-roll at the thought. They either fawned over him or wouldn't go near him. He seemed indifferent to it all, but she was sure that he hated all the attention. Inuyasha said he loved it, thrived on it and liked getting his ego stroked. But Kagome could see what others couldn't. Underneath that layer of icy amber was a torrent of emotion. It came out every so often and disappeared faster than a blink. She would break through the ice one day, she was determined. And when Kagome was determined to do it, it was done.

"Hello, earth to Kagome…" A manicured hand waved in front of her face, making her jump. Kagome never could understand how Sango kept her nails so perfect, being co-captain of the Tae Kwan Do club.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly. Her face flushed a bit when she thought she saw a very small smirk on Sesshomaru's face out of the corner of her eye. She refused to look at him, however.

Sango sighed, blowing a small part of her black bangs out of her eyes. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you? What are you day dreaming about, Missy?" She laughed as Kagome's blush deepened slightly. "Thinking about Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru had to fight to contain the growl that wanted to escape. _Inuyasha… That little whelp. He is undeserving of her affection._

"No, no. Never mind, Sango. Turn around, class is starting." Kagome poked her friend's shoulder as Sango pouted, missing out on juicy news. Kagome chuckled softly. _If she only knew…_ She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled again as he raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

As the teacher began to speak, the Inu-hanyou in question flew through the door as the bell rung. "Ah-ha! Made it!" he yelled, a triumphant smile on his face. Kagome groaned and laid her face in her hands, shaking her head slightly.

"Wonderful, master Inuyasha. Now, can you take your seat please?" Mr. Myoga shook his head as the silver-hair young man took his seat in front of his older brother. Old Myoga had a habit of calling everyone Master and Lady, he said it defined them as young adults. Kagome had a sneaky suspicion that it was a left over habit from the VERY old flea-demon's past.

He then launched into the lecture with a passion and half of the classes eyes glazed over. Kagome pulled out her notebook and scribbled a note to the daiyoukai beside her. She knew Old Myoga wouldn't notice a thing, he gets so wrapped up with his lecture that the whole class could have walked out and he wouldn't have noticed until the end of class. _So how was your morning, Sesshomaru?_ She folded it up and placed in on his desk.

His heart skipped a beat as he picked it up and unfolded it. Her handwriting was messy, but very feminine. He smirked slightly and wrote back in his perfect and beautiful cursive. _Nothing out of the ordinary. Tell me, little miko, who WERE you day dreaming of, huh?_ He gave her a smug look as he handed it back to her, her face suddenly looking nervous from the look he gave her.

Kagome's face flushed and she scribbled furiously. _That is none of your business, Sesshomaru. Besides, I never said I was day dreaming of anyone, Sango did._

_You did not deny it,_ was his reply. His smirk was a little more visible now, but he dared not hope that she was thinking of him.

She wasn't sure what to say about that. She instead she stuffed the note in her pocket and stuck her tongue out at him, before looking back to the teacher. He chuckled softly, too quietly for her to hear. But Inuyasha did, and turned around to look at him. Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look, as if Inuyasha was something disgusting he had stepped in in the dog park. Inuyasha gave him a low growl and turned back around, his fluffy little dog ears pointed straight ahead.

After class, Kagome was walking to her next class when a sharp whistle quieted the hallway. She turned toward it to see Koga, the ookami-youkai, followed by his lackeys Ginta and Hakkaku. She groaned and turned to walk away, pulling the irritated Sango and Inuyasha away by their hands. "Hey! Get your hands off my woman, dog turd!" Koga yelled as he got close to them.

Inuyasha turned, pulling Kagome close to him and the fight was on. Koga and Inuyasha yelled back and forth, Koga claiming her as his own and Inuyasha claiming her as his. She stood there, face red with embarrassment for a few moments before she pulled away from them both. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, the hallway falling into silence yet again. No one noticed the daiyoukai standing feet away and looking murderously at the two idiots. She turned and stomped away, Sango at her heals.

"Why do they fight over her?" One girl near Sesshomaru asked her group of friends. She was one of those preppy, awful girls that look down on everyone they deemed unworthy of their status.

"I don't know, she's just a nerd. Look at her, baggy t-shirt, no makeup, ratty hair and sweat pants? Does she shop at a second hand store AND get dressed in the dark?" They laughed together and Sesshomaru turned to face them.

They noticed him standing there and smiled at him, looking as sexy as they thought they could possibly be. "Hi Lord Sesshomaru. How are you today?" A blonde said, pushing her pathetically small chest toward him.

He gave them the harshest glare he could muster. "You four should not speak of other's short comings." He pointed a deadly claw at the blonde. "You flaunt your chest like it is something to be proud of. I am not impressed." He then pointed to the brunette who had said the nasty things about Kagome. "You dress like a prostitute in hopes of attracting a mate, but you smell like you have had too many one night stands." He moved to the next girl, another blonde. "You have the most obnoxious voice I have ever had the displeasure of hearing." The final girl flinched as he pointed at her. "And you should get some tests done, you reek of disease and a child." He looked at them all, and almost smirked at their matching looks of horror. "I would never disgrace myself to be seen with any of you. I would much prefer Kagome's companionship to any of yours any day. If I hear of or hear any of you speaking ill of Kagome again, you will suffer as you have never suffered before." At that, he turned and walked away, leaving the four females shaking and staring after him.

Sesshomaru was still angry when he left class to go to lunch. He sat alone, two tables away from Kagome and her friends and watching them. His gaze seemed to go right through them, but Kagome knew better. She had invited him many times to sit with them, but he always declined. _Today, I will surprise him._ She smiled and picked up her tray.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked and everyone stared.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to sit somewhere else today. If you care to join me, feel free." She smiled widely and walked toward him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes, he tried not to look shocked as she sat down across from him. "Hey." She said and began eating like it was an everyday occurrence. He simply stared at her as Inuyasha stood up and began yelling.

"Oi! Kagome! What the hell?" He stomped over, stopping next to her. She looked up at him, noodles hanging from her mouth. Both brother's fought the urge to laugh.

She blinked at him, before slurping down her food and smiling widely. "Yes Inuyasha? How may I help you? As you can see, I am eating. You may join me, if it pleases you. But otherwise, I am eating and you should go back to doing the same before your ramen gets cold or is stolen by Shippo."

She spoke in a tone much like Sesshomaru and his eyes narrowed. _She is mocking me._ He looked at Inuyasha, who looked nervously back at his lunch and then back to her with a scowl.

"Why are you sitting with this bastard?" He bit out, his teeth clenched.

Kagome blinked again. "Because I want to." She said simply.

He stared at her slack-jawed for a moment before shaking his head. "This guy is bad news, Kagome. He's not the kind of person you want as a friend, trust me." He shot Sesshomaru a dirty look, who stared back at him.

"Go away Inuyasha, before I text Shippo and tell him to eat your ramen." She turned back to her food and Inuyasha sighed, looking at his brother.

"You'd better… I swear I'll kill you if she is hurt in anyway, Sesshomaru. I still don't like her being anywhere near you." He stopped when Kagome pulled out her phone. "Alright, alright. We will talk about this later, Kagome."

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He stalked away and Sesshomaru stared at her.

"He has a small point, miko. I am not a… friendly individual." His voice was cold and he was very much aware of the stares and whispers of his peers around him. His fists clenched at the nasty things they were all saying about her. He wanted to yell, snarl at them, make them wish they had never known of him or the sweet little miko.

Her molten milk chocolate eyes sparkled. "Oh Sesshomaru, we both know better then that."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stared at his ceiling as he listened to his idiot half-brother and his friends talk about their plans for the following day. With his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and wished that, just this once, they would knock on his door and ask him to come along. He would even put up with the half-breed for a change to be around her like a real friend. His eyes popped open when he heard his name.

"Why do you speak to Sesshomaru, Kagome? He's just a uppity prick." Inuyasha huffed, picking at his black carpet as they all sat in a circle on the floor, food and cards in the middle with pillows and blankets everywhere.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome huff. "You know what Inuyasha? If you two could just stop fighting long enough to get to know each other, you'd both realize that neither one of you are that bad! In fact, I think you two could be friends if you tried. But you are both so stubborn and pig-headed that you never even try!"

Inuyasha was suddenly on his feet, sending potato chips flying in all directions. "You know what Kagome? I tried! When I was young, I wanted to be just like him! I idolized that bastard and he hated me because I am not like him! I just gave up and defended myself, ok?"

Kagome joined him on her feet. "That was a very long time ago! If you both would just try, I'm sure you could get along." Her voice got softer as she laid her hand on his chest. "It hurts me to see you two hate each other. Honestly Inuyasha, he is not a bad guy. Do you even know why he treated you the way he did?"

"Cause he's a fucking bastard!" Inuyasha cried out, dropping back onto his butt on Miroku's pillow.

"Man, that's my pillow, get off. I don't want to smell your ass on it all night!" He pulled on it with a quick jerk and Inuyasha toppled over, sending the room into a fit of laughter.

Kagome sat back down. "He must have had a reason, Inuyasha." She said quietly. "I can't believe he wouldn't and still act that way."

Sango munched on a Cheeto and shrugged. "So ask him." Everyone looked at her silently. "What? Just ask him. Kagome, he seems to trust you, even if it's only a little. If anyone can get it out of him, it's you."

"She has a point." Shippo said, grabbing a handful of Cheetos out of Sango's bowl.

"Hey!" She yelled, pulling her bowl out of his reach. "Pig, you ate yours, leave mine alone."

The room was filled with chuckles again before dropping silent. "Kagome?" Miroku asked as she stood and walked toward the door.

"I'll be back. I have to pee." She chuckled, stepping out and closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru could hear her fluffy pink slippers pad toward his door and he sat up, looking at it. The knock was unexpected and his heart jack-hammered as he stood and strode toward it. He opened the door and Kagome's eyes widened. There he stood, hair smooth as silk, eyes like molten amber just for her and wearing nothing but blue sweatpants that hung very low on his waist. She couldn't help but wonder if the stripes that ran down his body and along his hips kept going and where they ended. Her cheeks caught fire and she forced herself to look him in the eye, a nervous smile gracing her lips.

He could smell her slight arousal and he fought for control. She looked adorable, wearing pink jammies adorned with white fluffy puppies, a tribute to Inuyasha no doubt, and fluffy pink slippers. Her blush was the icing on the very beautiful cake. "Kagome?" He asked, willing his voice to be steady.

"Um, can… can I come in?" She asked softly. He simply nodded and moved aside, allowing her to enter before closing the door behind her. She had never been in his room before. It fit him well, the walls a dark shade of magenta, matching his markings. The bedding on his very large bed was in the same color with golden accents that matched his eyes. He had lanterns everywhere that made the room glow in an almost romantic way. She turned to him and her cheeks darkened. "I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha… about why you are so mean to him."

He sighed softly, an action he swore he would only do in front of her, and moved to his bed, nodding his head for her to join him. His bed was so high that when she hopped up, her feet hung without touching the ground. "Listen Kagome, back then, I was young. Young and angry. My mother was suddenly not enough for Father. He cheated on her and sired a pup with a human, a deep blow to my mother's already wounded heart. I hated what Inuyasha stood for, betrayal and lies. Years ago I realized that I was wrong to treat him as I did, he was never at fault."

"So why do you keep treating him like you do?" she asked, looking confused.

Sesshomaru's face hardened. "Because of who he is. His attitude is sorely lacking, he is rude, self-centered, brash, insensitive and arrogant. He is possessive, not caring for the welfare of those he claims to love, only caring about his claim on them and keeping himself happy." He glanced at Kagome as she thought about his words. "If he was a more honorable person, I would show him some respect. But as he is now, he is undeserving of your attention." His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that, not to her. His eyes darted away, focusing on a CD that had fallen off his entertainment center.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome smiled. "You are so much more than anyone gives you credit for." She smiled at him, her cheeks burning at his comment about her. His eyes met hers again and a faint flush came to his cheeks. "Sesshomaru, it seems that you don't understand Inuyasha as much as he doesn't understand you. See, you may be right that he can be rude." She ignored his snort and continued. "He can be brash, insensitive, arrogant… But that is not all he is. He does care about his friends, hell, I think he even cares about you. Inuyasha just has a hard time showing his emotions. Kind of like a certain daiyoukai I know…" She winked at him and he rolled his eyes, yet another action that only she would ever see. "He does his best and he usually comes around eventually. That's why I don't let what he says get to me. I know it's simply because he doesn't know what else to do." She hopped off his bed and smiled at him. "Can I ask a favor of you, Sesshomaru?" He looked at her and simply nodded. "Will you come with us tomorrow? We are going to the mall, then dinner and a movie. I think it would be fun if you came. Plus, maybe you can see Inuyasha for who he really is and he can really see you too."

"I… I am not sure that is a great idea, Kagome. Even if I was to treat him…" A sour look came over his face and Kagome giggled. "…differently, he would not accept my presence and my efforts would be in vain."

"Well, he will just have to put on his big boy undies and deal. After some time, he will come around, I know Inuyasha. Please? Will you?" She gave him 'the eyes' and he smiled softly, making her face light up like a Christmas tree.

How many times had he dreamed of this? Was he really doing to turn down a dream come true? "Alright Kagome, I will accompany you. And I will try to change my… interactions with him. I can make no promises, only that I will try."

Before Kagome could stop herself or remind herself of who she was speaking to, she squealed happily and threw her arms around him. His back stiffened and he looked at the top of her head before she gasped and jumped backward. Her face resembled a tomato and she stared at the floor. _Oh my Kami, I just HUGGED Sesshomaru!_ "Sorry, I just…"

"It is alright, Kagome. You are very easy to be around and to talk to. I…" He stopped. _I can't have her, she is untouchable to me, not the way I want._ She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I will see you tomorrow." His tone was suddenly a bit cooler and she blinked, wondering what had happened.

"Ok… Well, see you tomorrow." She smiled softly and closed his door behind her.

He growled to himself and moved to his bed, burying his face in his pillow. "stupid…" he muttered, reminding himself that he could never have her. "I will not get any closer to her, I will not torture myself."

Kagome stood in the hall, wondering what had just occurred. She shook her head, took a deep breath and returned to Inuyasha's room to inform her friends that someone else was joining them. After much yelling, arguing and a tantrum or two, it was settled and everyone went to sleep. Kagome was the last to drift off, playing the earlier events over and over in her mind. _What was he going to say? I am sure it wasn't what he said, it had to have been something else… _She yawned and snuggled into her pillow. _Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow… It's going to be some kind of day. _She slowly drifted away, off to a land of dreams where nothing was this complicated and everyone got along.


End file.
